


The Other Side: Part Eleven

by PiscesPenName



Series: The Other Side Series [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Sweetheart, Edging, F/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/pseuds/PiscesPenName
Summary: Oh my god. This series doesn't want to end. Someone send help.





	The Other Side: Part Eleven

"Hey."Dean said, his eyebrow cocked. He looked playful. "C'mere."

Carrie stepped over to him and sat on her knees. He stretched out before her like a lounging cat. Her eyes traced that perfect body hidden under his clothes. He laced his arms behind his head. "You want to tie me up?"

She laughed. "Seriously?"

He gave her his mischievous grin, white teeth, a flash of dimple. "Yeah. Can't hurt ya when I'm tied up, baby. "He gave his hip a little suggestive roll. "It will be fun."

"I'm not sure I'll be any good at it."

He snorted. "Nothing to be good at." He reached over and grabbed the hem of her shirt, tugged her so she lost her balance and slumped over top of him for a minute before she caught herself with her hands. She was lying over his stomach for a second and she shifted to do a push up to get off of him.

Dean gave her a playful little spank.

Carrie squealed. "Hey." She tried to struggle up and off of him.

He gave her another one before she righted herself.

"What was that?"

"I'm playin. You gotta loosen up and play." He reached under the shirt and gave her a tickle under her ribcage.

"Dean!" Carrie screeched.

He had his grin on again, a little challenge in his eye. "Come on. Play back."

She shoved at him. "Weirdo."

Carrie turned to get up and Dean caught her by the ankle before she did anything and gave her a little pull that took her legs out from under her. She oofed as she flopped onto the mattresses.

She gave a little kick and felt her foot connect with his ribs. He laughed and tightened his hold on her ankle. "That's not fighting back."

He tugged her over to the middle.

"I can't fight you back." She said breathlessly, "you're trained and twice my size."

"It's play!" He countered. Still holding her ankle.

He brought her foot to his lips and kissed her ankle bone. His lips were startlingly soft. "Loosen up." He whispered.

She struggled to get her foot out of his grip for a second and when she did she lay panting.

His grin faltered a little. "Okay." He said, uncertain sounding.

Carrie picked up a pillow and launched it at his head. It hit him squarely in the face and he smiled happily at the retaliation. He lunged for her and she yelped and tried to get up, but true to form and lightning fast, he caught her before she could and wrestled her under him.

"That's not fair," she whined, thrashing against his weight.

He leaned down for a kiss and she blew air in his face. Dean jerked back a little in surprise and closed his eyes and she gave him a knee to the groin without any malice. He laughed out an "ow" and released her to rub his eyes and blink. "Okay so you're just plain evil when you fight back." He said, rolling onto his back.

Carrie climbed on top of him and pinned his hands over his head by the wrists. She was breathing heavy from the wrestling and their eyes locked.

He smirked at her, playful. "Oh no...I am helpless."

She squeezed his torso with her thighs. "So what you're really saying is _you_ want me to tie you up, but you're asking me if _I_ want to tie you up."

"That's way too complex." Dean gave her a little buck to let her know that that he wasn't completely docile.

"There's nothing to tie you to, we don't have a headboard."

"You're creative. I have faith in you." Dean gave her the buck again, almost enough to unseat her. She fell a little forward, catching her weight with her hands on his chest.

"Just keeping it fun. Sex is fun." His smile was enough to steal her breath.

"Sex with you is definitely fun." She said, shaking her blonde hair out of her eyes. She paused. "So you have a kink for me in charge?"

"I got lotsa kinks." He answered cheerfully. "I think it'll be good for you."

She gave a little snort of derision. "Good for me?"

"Yeah. Gain confidence."

She leaned down and kissed him. Carrie felt a surge of affection for him. "You're a good teacher." She said.

* * *

Dean watched Carrie languidly from his spot lying on the mattress. She knelt beside him and rubbed her hand over his bare chest. She paused on his nipple and circled it and pinched it a little. He hummed and tossed his head back against the pillow. She traced her fingertips on the anti-possession tattoo over his heart. She followed the circle round and round with her index finger. Dean watched her expression. "Is it growing on you yet?"                                                                                                                                 

 "I'm getting used to it."

He smirked a bit. "We're so mismatched. You're such a conservative chick. You're not the kind I usually end up with."

"That's cause you sleep with whores," Carrie replied, feeling a little off put that he mentioned other women, even though the knew that was part of the package.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Just tell me what you really think."

She colored a little. "Sorry."

"You should try being a whore a little bit. It's fun." He replied jauntily, arms behind his head.

"This is me being a whore." She responded. "Roll over," she said. "Let me give you a back rub."

He shrugged. "Okay. Can't turn that down." 

Carrie traced her hands down Dean's back and he relaxed into the mattress. "You carry all this tension in your shoulders." She told him, sitting off to the side on her knees as he lay prone.

He mumbled and shifted, his biceps flexing as he brought them up to pillow his head on his arms.

She watched the muscles in his back work with the movement. She kept her hands on the broad expanse of his shoulders and then trailed them down his spine, rested them on those beautiful dimples on his lower back. He purred.

She ran a hand over the curve of his ass, then between his legs.

His eyes widened and he jumped a little. "Carrie."

"Let me." She whispered, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder. "Please."

"Let you what?" He turned his head to try to look at her, his eyebrow cocked in puzzlement.

"Just let me..." She responded, gently brushing her knuckles against the softness between his legs, feeling the warmth there.

Dean tensed, his thighs and ass contracting. 

"Don't you like it?" She asked, looking at the tension in the back of his neck and the side of his jaw.

He started to roll a little and she put a hand on his shoulder, arresting his movement.

He stopped and rose up on his elbows. "What?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. You said I could just touch you. I want you to let me feel you." She looked at his back again, long and lean, stretched out before her. "It's so hot. You look so hot like this."

He lowered himself back down. "On my stomach?" He said, voice half muffled by his arms. 

"Yes." She put her hand on the curve of his lower back, near those dimples. "You're so yummy."

He chuckled, turned his head sideways. "Okay sweetheart if this is what you want." 

He settled back onto his stomach and she rubbed her hands down over the muscle of his ass. She watched his glutes flex a little under her touch. Powerful perfection like the rest of him. 

She moved her hands down, skating between his legs again and cupped his heavy testicles in her palm.

He gasped, jerked a bit. She kept her touch soft, moving them a little in her hands.

He moaned, his fingers digging into the mattress.

She took her hand away, rearranged herself a little and leaned down to kiss the meaty part on the back of his thigh.

He jumped, bumping her nose. "Sorry."

She laughed. "It's fine." Carrie ignored the gaffe, pressed her hand up his leg and kept kissing. She dragged her tongue up the bare skin following in the wake of her touch. His skin was salty. The downy hair on the back of his thigh brushed against her nose.

Dean groaned again, pressing his cheek into his arms.

She moved her head, kissing to the inside back of his thigh. He jumped a little, the muscle powerful against her lips.

Carrie pushed his thighs open a little.

Dean started to go with it and then stiffened. "Baby..."

"What?"

"I..." he hesitated.

She soothed him with gentle strokes on his legs. "You okay?"

"Yeah." His voice was dark.

"Good." She coaxed his thighs apart with her hands, moved his right knee open and up a little like he'd done with her.

She could feel Dean's hesitancy in the movement. The uncertain feel of him almost bracing against her positioning.

"Hey," she soothed. "Trust me."

Carrie reached up and took a hold of his testes again, pulled them down very gently.

Dean's breath stuttered and he jerked, instinctively trying to close his leg. She arrested his movement with her free hand.

"Honey, stay open." She said with a smirk, throwing his own words back at him. 

He almost stuttered a laugh but it was cut off as Carrie's tongue grazed the the back of his knee.

She licked him and then kissed, moving incrementally up to the inside of his thigh. His respiration sped up, she could hear it deep and rapid. His body was tense.

She tipped her head to get a better position and then touched her tongue against his balls.

Dean cried out, his hips arching forward off the mattress for a split second. "Oh my god. Sweetheart!" He tried to close his legs reflexively again and 

she kept at it, reveling in watching the trembling that was running through his body.

He surged his hip forward again, shaking.

She opened her mouth and took his testicle in it.

Dean cried out again in a broken gasp. "Oh god, baby. Stop baby. Stop."

He dug his fingers into the foam mattress.

She froze, let him go, backed away just a little. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." He whispered, panting a little. "No."

She lay her head on his thigh, waiting for him to calm down. "Talk to me, Dean."

"It's...good." He panted, "but it's..." he seemed at a loss for words.

She waited. Her own arousal ebbing just slightly with her concern that maybe she'd hurt him. "You want me to stop?"

"No." He shook his head and she could feel him rein himself back under control. His breathing calmed a little. "It's intense." He said.

"No one's ever licked here?" She asked, still pillowed on the back of his thigh.

"Not from...behind..." he said, loosening his grip on the mattress. Carrie moved her nose back down in between his legs. His respiration sped up before she'd even taken him back into her mouth. She nuzzled him tenderly. His breath stuttered.

Carrie lingered there a moment-- a little conflicted. It was a bit of an awkward position to reach him in, she felt self-conscious suddenly. She turned her head and nipped the inside of his thigh. Once again he jumped a little.

She pushed herself off of him and sat back.

Dean rolled to look at her inquisitively. "What?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Baby, you aren't hurting me." He rolled over onto his back and looked up at her.

Carrie furrowed her brow, feeling vulnerable.

"Honey. For God's sake, don't stop experimenting. Come here."

He gestured for her to come into his arms.

She did and he pulled her affectionately to his chest.

Neither of them said anything.

He sighed after a moment, aware that Carrie was chastened in his arms.

"Carrie." He said. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Carrie buried her head into his side and took a shaky breath. "I don't know?"

"Why'd you stop? I said it wasn't hurting me." He looked down at her.

"You're so timid." Dean put his hand under her jaw and tilted her head up to look at him. "You're smoking hot but you're so scared I can feel it."

She felt herself flush. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I just want you to..." he paused. "I dunno something feels off this trip. You okay?" he asked.

She felt it too. Couldn't put her finger on it but it was scaring her. He'd leave her. He'd get tired of her brokenness and go. She knew it.

"Yeah," she said.

"Just because something doesn't work at first doesn't mean..." He stumbled over his words again. Dean really was no good at them. "Things don't work lotsa times. You know how many women I've done drunk stupid things with?"

Carrie laughed. "No?"

"I've passed out mid-coitus. I've done a lot of clumsy shit...but...things happen. Okay?"

She looked into his eyes; they were gentle and understanding.

"Okay?"  he asked.

She nodded. "Okay."

"You're learnin.' I like watching you learn. Doesn't matter if we try different crap and some of it doesn't work." He pulled her up so she was lying partly on top of him. She braced herself at first and then buried her nose in the side of his neck. She felt Dean's hand on the back of her scalp, stroking her hair.

"I still say I gotta put you in charge," he said.

Carrie had an idea what that meant.

  
 

 

 


End file.
